Delightful Sin
by Koware ta
Summary: Vergil only wanted Lady to calm down, yet he ended up making a choice that he can't return from. Alternative version of Intentional Malice. Vergil x Lady, Oneshot


**AN:** This was the one shot Calm Down that turned into Intentional Malice but I decided to explore something a little different. It was hard to write because of Vergil. I didn't want him to come off as giving in easily to human emotions but I think I failed at that. Lady character is off as well because I know she wouldn't just fly into the arm of another man, but this was just me challenging myself to write something out of my comfort zone. (And I failed.) It's the same at the beginning but it changes as it progresses. So, warnings for oocness.

Thanks to MarinaEverlasting for beta-ing the first version that was Intentional Malice.

Review if you want.

* * *

Delightful Sin

* * *

The room was cold and sterile, like all hospital rooms. The only sound was that of a heart monitor going off. The woman in the bed was sleeping soundly. Her guardian sat across from her, quietly.

Vergil had been tasked with protecting his brother's girlfriend -_girlfriend_. It sounded strange in his lips, when he says it.

It wasn't like he wanted to. The only reason he did so was because she had become a part of his family and she held his nephew in her womb. He couldn't let a part of his legacy -of Sparda's legacy- to die.

Vergil still couldn't stand humans, but he would protect her from any harm, because his brother cared for her. Not that he'd ever say that aloud. He would always say it was because the child was his relative. His blue-gray eyes stared at the swollen stomach that held a child. It amazed him how large women could get when pregnant.

Lady was close to the end of her pregnancy, but she was having severe complications. She was emotionally strong, but the affects the pregnancy had on her were bad. She had lost a lot of her flare and that was also because Dante had being missing for the past four months. This didn't help her psyche either.

Vergil closed his eyes, replaying in his mind the last message they received from the hunter. He had said his mission would take longer, but he and Trish had a hand on things. After that, they hadn't received any more phone calls and didn't receive any answer when they called.

It was odd.

Vergil wanted to track down his twin so Dante could take care of his own girlfriend, but he couldn't leave Lady. She was too fragile, which pissed Vergil off to no ends.

He doesn't want a damsel in distress.

Humans could be so weak. Senseless creatures that cling onto the concept of 'love'- but Vergil would have the laugh last, and the longest, because humans always got hurt in the end. The only person that Vergil could trust was himself, even though it was proven to him that other were trustworthy. He still could not them.

He stood and walked over to the bed where Lady rested on her side. Her left side so the baby would have good blood circulation. He looked at the woman Dante had chosen to bare his child. Well, maybe not chose, because Vergil could tell from the beginning of the pregnancy that it had been an accident.

He stared at the tears that leaked from Lady's eyes and knew what she was dreaming of. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair and sighed inwardly. He needed to find his brother, or at least Trish. Lady was not comfortable with him, but it wasn't like it wasn't a two way street. He didn't particularly like her either, but she was the pregnant one that needed someone she trusted by her side.

...Ha. Trust. Again something he would never willing give to anyone. Only the foolish completely trusted others.

Their meeting, after Dante had dragged his sorry butt (at the time) out of hell, was unpleasant to say the least. She had shot him in the heart and then in the head. He had made a comment about her being a weak, pitiful human, which he still didn't regret (she who isn't even able to control her emotions and stand up without having an emotional breakdown). She was human and she was weak. Just looking at her pitiful form in the bed was proof. She would age and eventually she would die. But right now, he needed to do something. He didn't quite know what, though, but he had to do something.

He had no solid idea on how to help her. The doctor had already informed him that she had a very slim chance of living if she went into labor before the child's due date. Her pregnancy had been complicated since the beginning but she was losing the will to live, and that didn't help her at all. She had somehow grown to love Dante to the point where she found it pointless to keep on living without him.

That repulsed him, the fact that she would give up so easily because of Dante, but it wasn't as if he understood that kind of love. How could she protect her family if she couldn't even make it by herself? How could she protect her family, when she can't even move a finger without

Dante's presence?

Truly it was a pathetic display that only made him sick.

After watching her for so long he needed a break, so he turned to leave the room. Only to hear Lady cry out in pain, and moan deeply followed by short exhaling breaths.

"Dante, where are you? I need you here with me." Her voice was small and broken, nothing like the woman he used to know. He stepped out of the room and went to the roof of the hospital for air. He had to do something or Dante would return to a dead girlfriend and child. If she died it would not bother him so much but the thought of his kin dying was jarring.

This was not in his experience. He fought demons, monsters and maybe the occasional sorcerer. He never dealt with women or anything as trivial as love, but he had to give her something to live for until Dante returned. He leaned against the railing of the roof debating on his plan of action. He sighed, once again, inwardly.

He'd have to give her the one thing she desire even though he was never one for deception. He was a straight forward person who never held his tongue or 'sugar coat' so to speak.

He wondered if this would work. If it did and she gained the back her will to live that would be good, but if not he was at a loss for what to do next.

What he was planning to do had a slim chance of succeeding. There was too much of a difference now. He could have pulled it off without a hitch years ago, but now it was different. The difference between his past self and the actual 'Dante' is too big. If his time hadn't been stopped in hell, he might have had a better chance, but... No. Dante had grown up, and Vergil still looks like a person in their early twenties.

It can't work. ...At all.

He left the roof and found the nearest restroom. He stared at the mirror for an unknown amount of time. He closed his eyes and strengthened his resolve to do what needed to be done.

He shook his head until his hair fell. He didn't have a brush or comb, but he supposed he could use his fingers. He stared into the mirror, looking at his reflection; the younger version of his twin. He pulled off his blue trench coat and folded it neatly. He wore a black shirt and a pair of black casual jeans. Humans didn't react well to someone wearing a chain mail, so he got rid of that a couple of years back.

He left the restroom and headed to Lady's room. He felt nervous for the first time in his life. He needed this to work for Lady and her child's sake.

He would beat Dante to a pulp for leaving when he returned.

He really would.

Lady lay shivering slightly. The hospital room was dark and she was scared. It was out of the ordinary for her. She was not afraid of the dark; never had been, but now that she was pregnant, everything was different.

She felt so weak and pathetic... She didn't want to be but she couldn't help it. Dante, the father of her baby, was supposed to be there to support her. Trish, the only other person she trusted was gone, too. She needed them by her side. Heck, Nero would be better than being alone. Vergil had tried to help her but it wasn't in his nature to be nurturing and kind.

He unnerved her.

She felt her child move and it gave her relief that he wasn't dead or anything like that, but she easily sunk back into her dark mood. What would she do if Dante never came back or died? She couldn't take care of her child by herself; she could barely get through the pregnancy. She felt the pain return in her chest and stomach, anxiety in her chest and false contractions in her stomach. She quickly started to panic.

What would she do? What if she died? What would happen to her baby? She gasped lightly for air as she heard the heart monitor speed up.

She felt a cool hand touch her forehead gently. It was familiar yet different.

"Calm down." His voice soothed her.

Dante's voice calmed her so quickly that the heart monitor skipped a little. "Dante…" her voice broke.

"Shh…" He sat down on the bed beside her. He gently lay beside her careful of the IV drip. "Why are you so panicked? I leave for a while and suddenly you're crazy. Come babe… y'know I would never leave you alone for so long." His words calmed her and she wanted to turn around and hug him but he efficiently kept her from doing so. "It's better if you lie on your right side, doctor's order." He said running his fingers through her hair to calm her.

"Dante…where were you? I was falling apart without you. I can't do this without you." She was choking. "I tried to be strong but carrying a baby is worse than fighting a horde of demons. This isn't like me at all and I hate this. I hate how weak I feel, and how dependent I am." She shook lightly. He pulled her against him and kept her warm.

This was an intriguing experience for Vergil. He hadn't hugged anyone for a long time. He was noticing things he'd rather not contemplate. Lady also noticed that Dante had lost some weight (or maybe she was just fatter than last time).

It didn't really matter much. As long as he was there, she could get through the pregnancy. Though it was quite vexing to think that was how she thought. "Dante, don't you dare leaving me again. Vergil was very helpful but it's not the same. He took very good care of me but I wanted you. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings..." She sounded sad.

"I'm sure Verge is okay, nothing ever fazes him too much." he said wondering if that was how she truly felt. Did she really think he had done well taking care of her? It was an afterthought but he also wondered why she was worried about his 'feelings'.

"I love you…so don't leave me again…and don't ever bring up this episode or I'll shoot you in that special place." Lady said in a threatening voice before she slowly fell asleep without a reply from her companion.

Vergil looked at the woman who quickly returned to herself as soon as she heard his brother's voice. She, like all humans, needed reassurance in times of doubt. She just needed someone she trusted near her. He was not that person. He was not the nurturing type or caring type. As long as she and her child survived he didn't care about her mental and emotional health.

He went to sit up after she was in a deep sleep but she grabbed his hand tightly. It was a firm grip that he could have easily broken but instead he stared at her pale skin on his almost albino like skin. He wanted to break the grip but he couldn't. He could not seem to move his hand from hers.

"Don't leave me Dante...don't. I'm afraid."

Pushing his hair back with his free hand, he sighed lightly. How was he to deal with this matter? He could not stay nor did he want to for that matter but if he said anything out of Dante's character she would know who he was. He lay back beside her and pulled her closer while at the same time try to keep her from realizing he wasn't her boyfriend.

"I'm not going anywhere so stop worrying if you want I'll stay the night with you." he said slipping out of her loosened grip and stroking her dark hair that had gotten long over the months. She seemed to relax. They lay quietly on the bed with the heart monitor being the only sound in the room.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Lady asked into the silence and Vergil looked at the back of her head incredulously. How could she be asking such a ridiculous question at a time like this? She was in the hospital pregnant with her life and the life of her unborn child at sake. She was worried over her weight at a time like this, really? Vergil closed his eyes for a minute before answering the question.

"Yes you're fat." he said flatly and then realized he needed to fix that sentence so he continued. "But that's because you pregnant. It's not like you're going to going to be fat forever...at least I hope not."

Vergil hoped that was close enough to what his fool of a brother would say. He didn't want her to start crying. He could not deal with emotional people, especially women.

"Bastard." Lady said gritting her teeth. "Who do you think got me this way? You were all for it that night."

Vergil did not want to hear about Dante's sex life from his girlfriend but he had to keep up the act or she would know. He rolled his eyes at the conversation but continued to talk. "You were eager yourself."

"..." Lady felt a blush creeping up her neck and it was odd because she never blushed when she and Dante talked about their sex life. "I know...shut up."

Vergil could see the blush on the side of her neck and watched with slight interest as it traveled to her left cheek. For some reason he gently brushed his fingertips over her cheek. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to feel the warm area.

Lady could only feel more embarrassed by the way Dante gently skimmed her cheek with his fingertips. It wasn't like Dante never touched her before, obviously since she was pregnant with their child, but there was something different about it. It was a foreign touch yet familiar. Her heart sped up and the monitor showed it.

"Nervous?" he said and Lady wanted to say something but words would not form. His voice was different. It was his voice but the way he said that one word may her heart jump.

Vergil vaguely wondered what he was doing. He found humans to be disgustingly weak and pitiful. Lady was an exception in strength but still overall pitiful, yet he was stroking her cheek like a lover. He knew he was supposed to be pretending to be Dante but the way he touched her were brought on by his own thoughts which freaked him out. He did not having feelings for the woman in front him.

He did not have trivial emotions like that.

Yet he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled back the long black-blue locks. It was simply interest in her skin and hair.

Interest in her hair and skin, he repeated in his mind. What was he thinking?

"Dante help me turn over. I'm tired of lying like this." Lady said trying to turn but Vergil prevented her from doing so. "Hey?"

"Sorry, Little Lady, but doctor's orders." he sliding his arm under her and under her stomach to make sure she couldn't turn.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." she said rubbing at her cheeks. She could feel her cheeks were burning and for a minute she could hear a different sincerity something that wasn't Dante.

"Because you hate it." Vergil said remember the loud conversation Lady and Dante had. It was more of an argument. Dante always mockingly called her Little Lady to tease her. He only ever did it to piss her off and it was affective. "It won't happen again."

"No...That's not it." she felt like a teenage girl talking to a crush. What in the world was wrong with her and why was Dante making her feels so hesitant. She swallowed before speaking. "I like the way it sounded just then."

"Really?" Vergil wondered if he shouldn't have used that particular nickname.

"You're different." she said wondering if he thought she was crazy for saying that. Vergil didn't respond as quickly as he knew he needed to.

"What are you talking about, babe." he quickly gathered his thoughts and responded perfectly sounding like Dante. Outside he was perfectly pretending to be Dante but inside he was having an inner battle with himself.

He didn't care about her. He couldn't care about her. It wasn't in his nature to feel things like love. He didn't even want to feel anything that could be considered love. Even if he wanted to he couldn't feel it for Lady. She was off limits, already belong to his brother. He stared at the back of her neck. Her hair was pulled forward so he could see the slope of her neck.

He hated humans.

Yet for some reason he was never really bothered by Lady. Up until she got pregnant she was strong. Her always sure of herself and never a burden to anyone. It was something to admire. A woman who wasn't a damsel in distress. At least for a human he didn't see Trish as anything but something that resembled his mother. It bothered him but he ignored it most of the time.

Lady was different and he would die before he admitted to her or anyone else. He continued to stare at her delicate neck and for the second time in his life he did something contrary to his entire being.

Lady eyes popped open. It wasn't Dante. She just knew the moment those soft lips touched the back of her neck that it was Dante. She should have been ready to run away or at least attack but she didn't move.

He gently rubbed the tip of his nose against the back of her neck. Then he sighed deeply as if he made some unspoken choice.

"You should rest, I'm going to find something to eat." he said sliding his arm from under her and getting off the bed. Before he could get too far from the bed Lady grabbed his hand with her back still to him.

"Really babe, you're supposed to be resting." Vergil wondered why she was so clingy, but something was different about her demeanor.

"Vergil...why would you do something like this for me?" she asked.

At the sound of his name coming from her lips he pulled his hand away from her and stepped back. He completely went back to his own demeanor. Lady turned to face him and his face was impassive as if he wasn't hugging her a few seconds ago or kissing her neck in the most delicate way.

"It was for you and your child. That is the only reason I chose to make such a fool of myself." he said monotonously and Lady had an unreadable expression. "I'd rather not have to listen to Dante cry over some woman."

"..." she said nothing but gently reached back and touched the spot he had kissed. It still felt warm to her even though she knew it was just her mind play tricks on her. Vergil never averted his eyes, but at that moment he did and it was done so casually.

The silence of the room was broken only by the sound of the heart monitor. Vergil keeping his eyes toward the window and Lady's on him. She wasn't sure what to say. It was Vergil. He was pretty emotionless when it came to things like love. He care for Dante and may love him a little but he didn't do romantic love. What was she supposed to say to him? He had kissed her and she couldn't deny how it felt. She could feel the gentleness of it and how he chose a precise spot.

"Do you-" she was cut off.

"No." he said sternly walking toward the window unhurried. To anyone that was watching he looked as if he wanted to just look out of it, but in reality he needed space. He knew he shouldn't have helped her. He also knew that he should have left the room instead of stay. Why did he stay?

He hated humans...

He had to continue that thought pattern but he could remember the smooth skin of her neck against his lips and the small shiver that shook her body. She was so small and fragile and for some reason it didn't repulse him. It didn't make him hate her. He clenched his fist as he continued the confusing battle warring in his mind.

"Vergil." her voice was soft and she didn't know how to continue because she was beginning to doubt her own words. She didn't like Vergil. He was demon...half demon, but that was not a good reason because so was Dante. Obviously she didn't like him because he was a cold, uncaring, and hated the human race, even though he was half human. It made no sense to her and it seemed so simple to him.

She didn't like Vergil.

Right?

The silence continued as he didn't respond to her and Lady continued to stare at Vergil. His posture impeccable as he continued to stare out of the window. The floor to ceiling window overlooked the city and the lights from the city below were beautiful, but Lady continued to look at the back of the man that use to be identical to her boyfriend. She contemplated her thoughts that continued in circles and she didn't know what she was to do. So she just continued motionless. Exactly the same thing Vergil was doing, but he had inner wars with thoughts and feelings he had seal away long ago.

When?

When did it start?

She wasn't sure but she remembered the first time she met him after his return from Hell. He was broken almost beyond repair. To her, she didn't think there was much left of Dante's brother as he was brought in. His body was barely intact with broken bones and blood seeping out of countless scars.

He wasn't like the man she had met years before that moment. He had the mentality of a slave and Lady could hardly believe how far he had fallen. She had felt pity for him even though she thought he deserved it.

As she looked at his back now, there was no trace of the scars he had or the things he had suffered. He had gone back to being the person he was before Hell, but she knew he wasn't the same even if he wouldn't admit it. He would never admit being so weak. It wasn't in him to.

He stayed at the office with Dante and her, but always kept his distance and took on his own customer and missions. He only helped out if it was necessary, but he would always watch her back when they fought together. He was reliable even if he would look at her disdainfully and he always looked at her like that. It was like he hated her but still would protect her. It was silly.

She didn't know how to deal with the situation. What was it exactly? Was it really just him trying to help her or was there more. She didn't know. He was never an easy person to read and Lady had only caught on to small things about him. He didn't like help with his injuries and he didn't like being around crowds. Everything else about the half-breed demon was a mystery she could not solve.

Vergil was complex, too complex for her.

She stood up and walked over to where he stood. He knew she was close but didn't acknowledge her presence. This person in front of her was complex and she wondered if he was always so confusing. Was there any aspect of him that didn't need to be decoded?

'Thank you', were the words she wanted to say to Vergil but the words could not escape the confines of her lips. Instead she grasped his hand and he didn't turn to face her. He continued looking outside of the window. His blue-gray eyes steadily staring at her reflection on the glass. Her face was fatter from being pregnant and she was always shorter than him. Her dual colored eyes observed him as if he was a puzzle waiting to be solved.

He pulled his hand from her and turned to face her. She was looking up at him and he was staring down at her. Their eyes met and there only continued to be silence between them and before he or she knew it a choice was made.

"This is foolishness..." he said leaning down to her. He didn't know why or care to think on any of the details.

Lady didn't move away. She knew she should have but she didn't. She rose up on her toes to meet his lips. A sin in itself that she was moving toward him.

When they met, it only made their sin more desirable. Yes this was forbidden, but neither pulled away from the other. It was a poor choice, but a choice nonetheless.

A delightful opening to a sinful course.

* * *

**ANII**: Yeah, I'm sorry about the inconclusive ending but I leave the rest to your imagination. Feel free to take this idea and run wild with it. I'm not going anywhere with it, just pm me the story so I can read it too :) because I love Lady and Vergil stories.


End file.
